Oso teñido de Carmesí
by Paunina12
Summary: Angelina Durless, conocida como Madame Red, perdió lo que más quería en su vida, así que huyó al bosque, en donde encontró algo que le daría la felicidad, pero a costa de pagar un precio muy alto ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar para alcanzar lo que más quieres? Basado en la canción de Hatsune Miku "Moonlit Bear"


Vuelven aquellos momentos a mi memoria, cuando odiaba mi cabello rojo, igual que el de mi padre, era demasiado llamativo como para que una persona tan tímida como yo lo llevase, envidiaba secretamente el color de cabello de mi hermana y sus ojos, pues era idéntica a nuestra madre. Pero todo cambió cuando tenía 15 años y lo conocí, era un hombre muy educado y agraciado a partes iguales, yo en ese entonces solía ocultar mi rostro tras un largo flequillo y dos trenzas, entonces me dijo" tu cabello luce como los lirios araña rojos en plena floración, eres muy hermosa, deberías tener más confianza en ti misma" En ese, momento cambió todo, me empezó a gustar el rojo y comenzó a gustarme él. Aquel joven bien parecido que cayó inevitablemente en los brazos de mi adorada hermana.

Al pasar los años recibí aquella horrible noticia, mi querida hermana y el hombre que yo amaba iban a casarse, tenía que alegrarme por ellos, era una especie de obligación. Pero a pesar de todo, yo no pude odiar a ninguno de los dos, mi amor por ellos era tan grande que sentí que, si ellos eran felices, yo también lo sería…tenía que continuar mi vida y serlo.

No pude evitar recordar cuando conocí al que sería mi esposo, fue en una de aquellas fiestas nocturnas de clase alta que tanto detestaba, terminé asistiendo a cada una de ellas para olvidarme de mi primer amor, Aunque fui sincera con él y le dije que tenía a alguien que no podía olvidar, el fue un hombre bueno que a pesar de todo me amaba y deseaba alcanzar la felicidad a mi lado. Eventualmente quedé embarazada, soñando todas las noches mientras el tocaba mi vientre, juntos y felices refugiados al calor de la chimenea. Pero nada dura para siempre, la felicidad es efímera y la vida siempre trata de arrebatártela, pues cuando creí que podría alcanzarla y cumplir mi sueño de ser madre, la tragedia volvió a hacerse presente en mi vida. Maldito aquel que comenzó mi infortunio, un borracho desagradable que manejaba aquella carreta. Ese hombre, estaba tan inmerso en su botella de alcohol que no se percató que mi hijo, mi esposo y yo íbamos cruzando la calle. Puede que quizás, si el niño hubiese estado en mis brazos podríamos habernos salvado, por lo menos solo nosotros dos, pero no fue así. Lo perdí todo, a los que comenzaría amar, al que me llamaría "madre", incluso la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida y con una parte faltante en mi interior, la que no me permitiría convertirme en madre otra vez.

Peiné mi cabello rojizo lentamente, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, este había crecido y para que nadie me reconociera lo dejé así, me fui a vivir al sur de Londres, en una pequeña casa en medio del bosque, suelo pasear de noche para olvidar todas mis penas. Un qué sé que mi alma nunca conseguirá descanso, doy largas caminatas por la arboleda, pensando qui quizás podría ocurrir algo que cambiará mi vida. Día tras día, camino por el mismo camino hasta que doy la vuelta en aquel árbol enorme, solo entonces retorno a mi vacío hogar, donde nadie me espera, donde nadie se preocupa por mí. No solo porque preferí escapar del lugar donde vería la risa de mi hermana y la de su amado. Donde vería a mi sobrino nacer y crecer. Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero no fue posible, no podía ver la felicidad de aquellas personas sabiendo que en mi vida jamás podría igualarla.

Mi casa, mi nuevo hogar, pobremente arreglado, con solo una mesa y dos sillas, una cocina pequeña y dos habitaciones, un pequeño baño. Todo suficiente para una persona. Aunque a veces recibía la visita del único "amigo" que no pude dejar atrás, no porque no quisiera, si no por que, al haber llamado su atención, no se alejó de mi lado como todos los demás habían hecho, si no que me comenzó a seguir y venía de visita algunas noches.

Nos conocimos antes de que me fuera de Londres, cuando desaté mi ira contra una mujer que no era precisamente inocente. Ella había llegado al lugar donde trabajaba, quejándose de que no tendría clientes si estaba embarazada, fui su doctora, al limpiar su sangre de mis manos la ira crecía cada vez más, ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? Aquella mujer se deshizo de lo que yo más deseaba, desechó como si fuera basura su oportunidad de ser madre, pero ella no fue la única. Llegaron más y más. Las detestaba, ¿Por qué Dios le había dado la oportunidad de crear vida en su interior y a mi me lo había arrebatado? ¿Qué había hecho mal yo, si amaba a esa criatura que nacería con todo el corazón?

Entonces entendí que la vida no era justa, y que estaba en mis manos el poder de acabar con todas ellas. Solo sentía odio hacia ellas en mi corazón. Entonces lo decidí.

"Lo teñiré todo de rojo carmesí"

Entonces lo conocí, a ese hombre de cabello igualmente rojizo como el mío. Se convirtió en algo así como "mi amigo".

Miré la hora en el bonito reloj de pared y decidí dar una vuelta por lo más profundo del bosque, me puse una capa de color rojo y antes de marcharme, dejé una carta al joven diciendo que comiese todo lo que quisiera y que llegaría ya entrada la noche.

Salí dejando mi casa, siguiendo nada más que mi instinto, adentrándome cada vez más en la espesura del bosque, llegando hasta donde nunca antes había pisado, perdiéndome lentamente, dejando que la luna llena me abrazara y se llevase toda mi melancolía. Entonces unas palabras retumbaron en mi mente.

"¿Qué le pides a la luna?

"Le pido otra oportunidad de amar.

¿Lo deseas para la persona que ansiabas amar?

No, como un deseo egoísta.

¿Qué es lo que más temes?

Temo que mi amargura no se vaya, temo sufrir sola por siempre.

¿Tienes el valor de cometer un crimen?"

Haría lo necesario para cambiar esta vida"

Después de contestarle a la luna me interné aún más profundo en el bosque y entre la maleza algo captó mi atención, un par de frutos rojos, parecidos a unas manzanas que estaban sobre el suelo, los recogí cuidadosamente. Y los puse entre mis brazos. Pensando que eran un regalo que me había ofrecido Dios por haberle respondido con sinceridad a la luna, un hermoso y maravilloso regalo que se me había sido obsequiado como compensación a todo el dolor que tuve que pasar.

No pude evitar preguntarme si será feliz cuando los lleve a casa, al hogar que comparto con mi amado esposo, estoy segura de que al igual que yo, comenzará a llorar de la felicidad, esta vez nada malo ocurrirá. "Muchas gracias" le digo a la luna, que esta noche en especial está realmente preciosa, pero por algún motivo parece invitarme a alejarme con rapidez de ese lugar, pues al parecer, algo muy malo ocurrirá allí, así que para evitar problemas trato de buscar el sendero que siempre utilizo cuando me pierdo para volver a casa, porque es bien sabido que, en ese lugar tan alejado, enormes y aterradores osos surgen en noches oscuras exactamente iguales a esta.

No puedo creer que después de tanto los he encontrado, después de tanto tiempo habían vuelto a mi y solo por eso, no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros o intentara arrebatármelos. Encontrando un camino por el que nunca había estado, me dispongo a caminar cargada de alegría, notando como nunca antes que en ese lugar siempre habían existido hermosas flores rojas, los lycoris. Solamente acompañada de mis frutos rojos, los cuales abrazo con fuerza. Sé que, si regreso así, completamente renovada ambos podremos ser felices.

Pero de un minuto a otro comienzo a sentir el peligro y me percato que detrás de mí, con un rostro completamente desfigurado por la desesperación un oso me persigue. "por favor, te ruego que me perdones, por favor, déjame escapar con ellos" no puedo evitar pronunciar estas palabras al viento, sin saber por qué. Aun que la verdad de un minuto cae en mi como un balde de agua fría y comprendiendo el por qué de mis palabras, ya que sé muy bien que en realidad los frutos abrazo con fuerza y cargo en mis brazos, son los más grandes tesoros de ese oso.

Corro y corro sin parar, temo que mis temblorosas piernas fallen y caer en ese lugar, no quiero que me arrebaten la felicidad que no había llegado a mi durante tanto tiempo, sigo sin rumbo, sin amino y sin sendero. ¿Acaso el caprichoso destino me obligará a desprenderme de ellos también?

La figura de aquel aterrador oso es iluminada por la luna, y cada vez se acerca más a mí, pero por algún motivo se me hace realmente familiar, pero aun así lo ignoro, sé que cuando me ponga a pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, me percataré de que estoy equivocada, pero por ahora eso no tiene importancia alguna, pues ya he elegido ser egoísta y conservarlos solamente para mí.

El camino correcto parece haberse desvanecido por completo y ya no tengo manera de hallarlo, pero no me puedo detener, ya va a alcanzarme y me destruirá por completo. Seré devorada por sus fauces y me arrebatará lo que es mío.

Las lágrimas fluyen en medio de tanta tensión, no puedo dejar de llorar, estoy completamente sola y nadie puede ayudarme. Pero parezco no ser la única que sufre, pues para mi sorpresa, el oso también llora, y los frutos rojos que llevo de forma protectora también lo hacen.

Llena de temor al ver que el oso se acercaba cada vez más, tomo una decisión, estaba tan determinada a acabar con ese oso que mis manos no temblaron ni un segundo cuando de entre mis ropas saqué un puñal y le puse fin a su vida.

Al fin, después de tanto en esta noche fría y oscura pude entrar a mi hogar, mi dulce hogar, pude ver su cabello rojizo asomarse desde la cocina, caminó lentamente a mi encuentro para saludarme. Fue entonces cuando su rostro cambió por completo y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios.

"te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?"

Me dijo él, negando con la cabeza.

No entendía a que se estaba refiriendo. Entonces, comencé a escuchar un llanto que provenía de mi pecho.

"Mira, Madamme, los hijos que no pudiste llegar a concebir ya se encuentran en un lugar muy alejado de este. Se que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero si quieres que tu alma alcance la salvación, tendrás que devolver a esos bebés que cargas en tus brazos."

No pude darme cuanta hasta ese momento que aquellos frutos rojos que tanto deseaba eran los bebés de otra persona, estaba tan desesperada y quería tanto volver a sentirme amada que al verlos simplemente no pude controlarme. Dios mío, lo lamento tanto, he cometido un crimen que es imperdonable.

Mi amigo abrió la puerta mientras yo salía de mi trance, solo entonces pude notar que aquella mujer que yacía en el suelo muerta me era bastante familiar, a su lado estaba una canasta con una botella de leche. Moví la capa para poder observar su rostro, estaba terriblemente quemado, pero aun así se me hacía realmente familiar,

Él utilizó aquel puñal que yo usé desesperadamente para acabar con su vida para poder ver el cinematic record de la mujer, vi su nacimiento, y a sus padres, entonces caí en cuenta que non era cualquier mujer, era Angelina, mi hermana. Pude ver todos los momentos que pasamos juntas, cuando me defendía, cuando me hacía bromas, su hermosa sonrisa, cuando conoció al conde Phantomhive, cuando se casaron bajo mi mirada atenta llena de lástima, incluso cuando ella estaba embarazada.

Me reusé a seguir mirando aquella atrocidad, hasta que él habló.

"Sigue mirando, aún no empieza lo que es realmente divertido"

Su sonrisa tétrica me obligó a seguir mirando, cubrí mi rostro lloroso con ambas manos, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquel incendio, que acabó con la vida de mi amado, fue causado por mis propias manos. Pude ver mi rostro cubierto y aquel abrigo rojo que solía utilizar cuando hacía frio, un afilado cuchillo entre mis manos, enterrándose profundamente en su pecho, una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin piedad. Mientras las lágrimas brotaban y caían sobre su rostro y sus ojos vacíos carentes de cualquier rastro de vida.

Entonces pude verla, a mi amada hermana, quien observaba la escena con pavor. Corrió a la habitación en la que los niños dormitaban, no la seguí. Aunque ella también era la culpable de mi sufrimiento, mi fuerza de voluntad comenzó a flaquear. No la dejaría ser feliz, debía detenerla, ellos me habían matado en vida, habían acabado con mi felicidad, incluso con la alegría que algún día llegaría a alcanzar. Escuché los gritos de Angelina, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerme. Tomé la gasolina y la vertí por todo el lugar, antes de tirar el mechero, me despedí de Vincent, me llevaría esa imagen hasta la tumba. El fuego inició y mis recuerdos regresaron.

Seguí observando el cinematic record, el fuego la había alcanzado y quemó su hermoso rostro, dejándolo con heridas. Tomé su cadáver entre mis brazos, pidiéndole perdón por los pecados que había cometido. Le aseguré que cuidaría a sus hijos como si fueran míos y que en tanto yo tuviese vida, nada les faltaría y serían felices todos los días de su vida.

Por que la realidad llegaría a mi y haría pagar por todo el daño que causé, por que seré castigada con creces por Dios. Porque amaré a esos frutos rojos del pecado enorme que he cometido hasta que mi propio final sea escrito por el joven que en unos años se convertirá en el perro guardián de la reina, mi propio sobrino, quién acabará con mi vida al saber la verdad y su nombre es Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
